Changes and Consequences
by G-Dude
Summary: One night will change two boys' lives as well as everyone they know. Slash. Please R&R.
1. Begin

I couldn't sleep, I kept looking at the clock. I couldn't believe it was over. We were such a great couple and now it was over. It had only been two days since our two month anniversary but it seemed like we have been together forever. I wondered if I would ever be the same again. RING RING, I knew that my friends had probably heard about the incident and they probably wanted to talk to me but, I didn't answer the phone. I couldn't stop crying, why can't I stop? I knew we would never be together again. If you're wondering what I'm talking about, I must start from the beginning so here it goes…


	2. Halloween Week

It was almost Halloween and I was sitting bored in my English class, I was daydreaming about this weekend's Halloween party that I was dying to go to when he snapped me out of it.

"Dan, Dan" he was trying to get my attention

"Yeah" I said entering reality

"You just dropped your paper off your desk"

"Oh, thanks" I had no idea that I dropped it I thought

He was always so nice to me, I don't know why. Maybe he was just a nice guy, I never thought about it. I started to pay attention again when I noticed he was staring at me, I looked over and he turned his head. Once again, nothing of it. I went home that day and then I went to search the local stores for my Halloween costume. I was so tired when I got home I went straight to bed.

The next day came soon enough

I walked in to my English class and I was surrounded by the normal friends I had become accustomed to. I guess you could say I was popular, it was all thanks to my "okay" looks and my great personality. I wasn't a jock but I did watch sports and I went to most of the games when I could.

"Hey dude, are you pumped for this weekend" he was always talking to me too

"Yeah, I can't wait" I said

"What are you going as"

"I'm going as a surfer" I loved to surf, plus any chance to show off my newly formed abs was great by me. "What about you"

"I'm going as a caveman" He was so crazy, almost childish but still cool about things

"That's cool, so are you bringing your outfit to the game"

"Yeah, after I'm done playin then I'm going to change" he was the star player for our team

"That's cool, I was going to wear mine to the game but I'm changing in my car before I go to Michelle's" That was the girl that was throwing the party, she did most of that stuff

"Well, I guess I will see you there"

"If the house isn't too packed" it usually was

"I hope it's not that bad"

THE BELL RANG

"Well see you later" I was surprised he was even going, he was one of the only guys that didn't drink or do drugs, his family was pretty religious

"Bye"

That night was bound to be a good one

I walked in to the party and I grabbed my first drink, I walked over and started to talk to Kate, a girl I knew from school.

"I like your costume, it's sexy" I was always good with the ladies

"You too" she said wearing her short baby doll dress

The night went on and I was feeling pretty drunk

"Hey Michelle"

"Hey Dan, what's up"

"Nothin, what are you guys doing?"

"We're trying to get Ken to drink"

"Ken doesn't drink though"

"Maybe if we push enough"

"Wow, I guess they could get him to drink after all"

Ken began to drink and eventually he was drunk, everyone was.

"Everyone! Feel free to crash here, I don't want anyone to drive drunk" Michelle was still in control

I went up to the attic, usually most of us slept up there but there was only two people in the one attic room and no one in the other two. I went to an empty room and layed down

"Hey dude" it was Ken and he was wasted

"Hey I ran into you"

"I can't believe no one is sleeping up here"

"Me too, I can't believe you drank"

"I kinda wish I hadn't"

"Well, I'm going to get some sleep"

"Me too, I hope no one comes up here, I don't want to wake up with some horrible drawing on my face"

"Lock the door then"

"Good idea" Ken went and locked the door

"Goodnight dude"

"Goodnight Dan"

I was so tired, I was about to fall asleep when…

"Hey Dan"

"Yeah"

"Do you think I can tell you a secret"

"Go ahead" I was kinda known for a good listener

"I think I have a crush on someone"

"Who, is it Ashley because I would go for it dude"

"No, it's not Ashley"

"Who? Michelle"

"Nope"

"Then who?"

"Who isn't important, but should I tell them"

"Ken, you are considered to be a good catch for 99 of the girls in this school. Tell the person"

"Okay, Dan I like you"

"Me" 

"Yeah, I know you probably think I'm crazy and you probably wanna beat me up"

"Dude, it's cool but I don't swing that way"

"Well at least you know"

"Yeah, thanks"

I fell asleep a little later


	3. Thanksgiving Weekend

A few weeks had gone by since the Halloween party. I didn't think of Ken any different since then but Thanksgiving break was coming up and I knew that I would have to see Ken outside of school. Usually all of my friends including myself go out to eat the day after Thanksgiving because we hate leftovers, and since Ken and I have the same group of friends he was likely to go.

Thanksgiving Day

"Dan" Damnit all of my family had just arrived at my house

"Yeah" look at me trying to be nice

"How have you been, have you gotten any letters back from college" Wow I hate when people get on me about school

"Not yet" Geez I really hated that question

We all sat down to eat, finally everyone would be too busy stuffing their faces to say anything to me

"Luke I don't like your hair" My grandma was always getting on my cousin Luke's case too

"Why not grandma?" Luke hated most of the family functions like me

"It looks like one of those gays" Oh how I hated my family's discrimination towards everyone

"Well, you don't have to worry about that mom" There goes my uncle Leo to Luke's rescue

"And why is that?" My grandma was always sweet and mean at the same time

"Because Lukey has got himself a girlfriend" Haha Lukey

"Oh well that's good, I can't stand those gays" 

"Grandma, we get it! Could everyone quit being so damn rude" Did I just say that

"Wow don't be so defensive, must like them guys huh" I fuckin hated my uncle Jerry

"No, I know someone who is gay" I was so pissed

"Well, you don't like him right"

"He is my friend"

"Oh, sorry" Finally everyone apologized

"Well, I'm done. I'm going to go to sleep"

I went upstairs and fell right asleep

The next day me and my friends went to dinner

"So dude what's up" I knew he was going to talk to me

"Nothing much, what about you Ken"

"Same"

"So, Christmas is coming are you all excited"

"I am" damnit why did I talk

"That's cool Dan, I'm excited too" Michelle was so nice

"Michelle is having another party"

"Oh really Ken?" I asked

"Yeah, I'm having another party" Michelle answered for Ken

"I'll be there" Damnit another mistake

"Me too dude" Ken said

"Well I can't wait, it's next weekend. Then my next one isn't until New Year's" Michelle always was a partier

"Yeah and I'm not drinking this time" I was shocked by Ken's statement

"Really" I asked

"Yeah, last time I threw up all day after" I wanted to laugh but I didn't

"I can see why your not then"

"You just need to build up your beer legs" Michelle said with a smile

"Maybe" Ken said

"Well, I'm ready to go. What about you guys?" I was too tired

"Yeah, let's go" Michelle said

We went to the store after, we messed around with some people who were trying to shop during black Friday. Then I went back to my house and went straight to bed. I can't wait til Michelle's party, but I'm kinda nervous.


	4. Michelle's December Party

I walked into Michelle's house, it was packed as usual.

"Hey Dan" this girl named Erica called to me

"Hey Erica, what's up"

"Nothing much, here have a drink"

I took the drink and I hung out with Erica for most of the night and I was drunk by 1 A.M.

"Come here babe"

"Yeah"

"Kiss Me"

I kissed her, she was so hot. We went upstairs to the attic and I passed by Ken on the way

"Hey dude"

"Hey, how are you?"

"Good, I'm going to go get more drunk"

"I thought you weren't going to drink"

"I like it now"

"That's good"

"I'll see you later then"

"Okay dude"

I went upstairs with Erica and I started to make out with her

"You're so cute"

"So are you"

We started to make out some more, she slipped her hand under the waistband of my boxer briefs and grabbed my now hard cock. She started to jack me off. I took off her shirt and slipped her skirt off. I took off her bra and started to make out with her again. She continued to jack me off and I started to finger her. She started to moan a little and I completely removed her underwear. Then she removed my clothes all of the way. I picked her up and pulled her onto me. Then I put my cock inside her and began thrusting my way deep into her pussy. We were starting to pick up the pace and she began to pant harder and harder. I pulled out and started to lick her pussy. She started calling my name "Dan, oh baby Dan." She moved around into the 69 position. She started to suck my cock. She licked the bottom and then she sucked in a twirling motion. She began to scream and she had an orgasm while I was twirling my own tongue inside her pussy. I shot my load down her throat after she had her orgasm. She swallowed my whole load and we fell asleep together.

I woke up the next morning next to Erica. She was up too.

"Hey Dan"

"Good Morning"

"We should get going"

"Yeah"

"I think we should do this again"

"Yeah, maybe the next party"

"Maybe I'll have one next weekend"

"Sounds Good"

The next week flew by and before I knew it, I was walking into Erica's. Little did I know that this night would change my life forever.

Stay Tuned!


	5. Erica's Party

I walked into Erica's

"Hey Babe, come here"

"Hey Erica"

Erica gave me a hug, we weren't dating or anything but she was just happy to see me. I spent a few hours at her house and I hardly drank

"Hey babe, you wanna go up to your room"

"Sure babe"

We went up to her room and Michelle came past me and I slapped her ass

"Hey cutie"

"Hey Michelle"

"Why don't we get out of here"

"Sure"

"Wait what?" Erica shouted I forgot she was even there

"I'm going to go with Michelle"

"No you are not, you said you are going to stay with me" Erica was still shouting

"You're with her" God Michelle was so dramatic

"I'm not _with _anyone"

"Well you can forget about us doing anything" Damnit now Michelle was mad

"Fine, I'm going back to my house. Bye" I was so pissed

I went outside and got into my car and I started it up, then I saw someone come up to my window. I rolled down my window to see who it was

"Dan, where are you going?" It was Ken

"Home, both of my plans for pussy have failed"

"That sucks, can you give me a ride?"

"Sure dude"

Ken got into my car and we drove off towards his house.

"Thanks dude"

"Hey why did you leave so early anyway?"

"I'm not feeling good, and I didn't even drink a lot"

"Oh that sucks"

Ken threw up all over the ground outside of the car

"Dude, that's definitely not from drinking a little, you're real sick"

"I'll be alright, I wish my parents were home"

"Where are they?"

"They went to my aunt's for the weekend"

"Where's your sister?"

"She went too"

"Do you want me to stay?"

"Would you?"

"Sure dude, I can't go home tonight. I told my parents I was going to stay at Erica's"

"Okay dude come in"

These next few hours would change me forever

Stay Tuned


	6. The Night We've All Waited For

I went inside with Ken. I felt kind of awkward in his house, I've been there before but I felt odd this time.

"Dude, I'm so sick" Ken looked really bad, I thought he was going to throw up again

"Why don't you go lay down or something"

"I'm so hot"

"Go take a shower then"

"Okay, I'm going to take a shower then we can go to sleep"

"Here take this first" I handed Ken some medicine

"Okay, see you soon"

Ken took his medicine, then he went upstairs and took a shower. Then he went to his room.

"Dan"

I went up to his room with two glasses of water

"Here dude"

Ken was sitting on his bed with his robe on and it seemed that he wasn't wearing anything underneath it

"Thanks, you're the best" Was he flirting with me?

"I know" Was I flirting back

"Hey, can you hand me my laptop? I want to you to hear this song"

"Sure" I handed Ken his laptop, he played this song that I never heard before, it was okay though.

"I'm going to brush my teeth real quick"

"Okay dude"

Ken went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. The song ended and Ken came back into the room.

"Hey Dan, will you play the next song"

I went to play the song and I accidentally opened something else

"Oooh Ahhh"

It was a porno movie

"Oh, you found my porn"

It was a straight porn movie. A girl was being pounded by a guy and a girl with a dildo.

"Yeah I guess I found it, haha"

"Do you wanna watch it?"

"I don't care dude"

"Let's watch it then"

I played the movie and it started to get me aroused, I looked over at Ken and his robe was starting to tent up. Then the movie ended

"What's this one" I asked

"Wait" Ken tried to stop me but I opened it anyway

It was another movie, but this time it was a gay porno. These two guys we're kissing then they sucked each other off in a 69 and moved to the shower and began having anal sex.

"I told you not to do that"

For some reason I couldn't stop watching it.

"How do they do that?" I asked

"Like this"

Ken grabbed my face with two hands and started to kiss me. I didn't stop him, I think I was in shock. We started to make out. Then he started to unbutton my shirt while still making out with me. Then he unbuttoned my pants. He pulled my shirt off and started to kiss down my chest and abs. He pulled down my underwear and my pants. I was surprised to see that I was hard. He started to take my cock into his mouth, it felt surprisingly good.

"Oooh Ken"

I couldn't believe I was actually enjoying this

"Now we move to the 69"

Ken moved me on top of him with himself still sucking me off. I stared at his cock, it was around 8 inches long. Mine was around 9. I was hesitant to suck but I forced myself to do it. I put my mouth over it and tried to think about what I liked. I started to twirl my tongue which made Ken moan. It felt so good and then Ken quit sucking.

"What's wrong?" I asked very out of breath

"It's time to go to the shower"

"Okay"

We went into the shower and he started to make out with me some more. I have fucked girls in the ass before so I was ready to fuck Ken. He started grabbing my cock so I pulled him up and fucked him in the ass. He would meet me in mid-thrust. I was still in shock from how good it felt. I kept fucking him over and over again. He started to moan and he was about to cum. He came all over mine and his chest. I was going to cum too.

"Cum inside me"

I came inside Ken. I was in ecstasy, it felt better than being with a woman. I always wondered why I treated girls like common toys. I felt something more with Ken. I wasn't accepting things too well though but, it felt too good to stop that night. We took a shower and washed off then we cuddled in bed together.


End file.
